Seven livesone decision 0:7
by Misaki-chan14
Summary: es la historia de Naga un alma que aun no ha siendo enviada a reencarnar el atierra pero un una gran decisión que tiene que tomar para el destino de su propia vida..


_**Nota: Hola este es mi primer fic y me **__**gustaría**____**que me dejaran sus comentarios de que les **__**pareció**____**mi fic**_

EN LA DIMENCION LLAMADA CIELO(SEGÚN LOS HUMANOS) EXISTEN DIVERSAS ALMAS LAS CUALES SOLO TIENEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA TRASCENDER O TAMBIÉN LLAMADO ENCARNAR PERO SI ESTA OPORTUNIDAD SE PASA YA NO LO PUEDEN HACE Y SE QUEDAN COMO PROTECTORES DE ALGUNA ESPECIE DE ALGÚN PLANO DIMENSIONAL PERO ESTA ES LA HISTORIA DE UN ALMA EN PARTICULAR LA CUAL SE LE DIO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ENCARNAR POR SU ARDUO TRABAJO… ESTA ALMA ES NAGA.

_¿Quién soy? Te preguntaras piensa en mi como una forma de vida no superior ni inferior a ti depende de mis decisiones ellas marcaran mi destino, aun no tengo un cuerpo ni una vida, no soy ni hombre ni mujer, mucho menos se que es tener familia he vivido en este plano dimensional como un protector para la vida humana, fauna y flora…_

_Soy una de eses cosas que llaman los humanos…. Mmm… como era… una alma si eso…_

_He estado 7 décadas con la responsabilidad de cuidar a los humanos… a veces pienso que ellos no merecen este cuidado pero después veo que soy seres con la capacidad de querer y demostrar amor hasta en los momentos mas difíciles; que curan o destruye solo con palabras y no con magia. son seres muy complicados y muy testarudos… pero a la ves amables y lindos.  
a veces me gustaría ser uno de los pero a veces no… es muy complicada mi situación.  
me llaman Naga y esta es mi historia…_  
**Un día sin previo aviso el protector de la dimensión mando a llamar a Naga.**

Nyu-*GRITA*NAGA! En donde estas!  
de repente llega el sonido del grito de su jefe a los oídos de Naga  
Naga-*desplazándose *voy ya voy!(se distrae)  
Naga- de seguro ya va a reconocer mi labor como cuidadora y me dejara cuidar otra dimensiones! *feliz*(han pasado 5 horas desde que la/lo llamo)  
Naga- o tal vez quiera que encarne*temero s***  
****los intentos de Naga han sido frustrados ya que nunca se concibieron los conductores en los que ella habitaría (ósea nunca pudo nacer) y ya avían pasado 7 décadas intentándolo aunque ella se rindió las primeras siete veces hace ya seis décadas.  
**Nyu- Hola! Naga*apunto de explotar*, !donde has estado¡ *exaltado*  
Naga- pues he estado en mi trabajo como siempre.  
Nyu- si lo se y por que no has venido a reportarte rápidamente cuando te llame!*enojado*  
Naga- pues he ayude a unos humanos que estaban el riesgo  
Nyu- bueno al menos haces tu trabajo  
Nyu- tengo algo que decirte Naga *misterioso*

Naga- si dime*inquiet *  
Nyu- yo que… que has sufrido por que nos has podido encarnar y eres un buen guardián estoy muy a gusto contigo pero ya es hora Naga tienes que tener una vida y tienes que nacer en cualquiera de las dimensiones que quieras  
Naga-espera*dudos * que eso no viola la ley que dice que solo podemos intentarlo una vez?  
Nyu- lo he consultado con "EL" y me ha dicho que tu por ser el alma que mas ha querido, por ser el alma que se ha sacrificado por otras personas que no llegaste a conocer te dará 7 oportunidades de escoger una vida te quedaras en ellas en cada una de ellas nacerás crecerás y te desarrollaras pero no vas a tener una vida normal al tiempo de los humanos comenzaras a recordar cuando en esa vida tengas 16 tendrás los recuerdos pero jamás sentirás que los viviste hasta el día en que decidas cual vas a vivir.  
pues lo siete es que Naga se había sacrificado si vida en diversas dimensiones para salvar a la gente que las estaban dando a luz por que todas y cada una de ellas en diversas dimensiones tenían algo en común ninguna de ellas estaba apta para dar a luz a Naga  
Naga-*impactad *p-pero..  
Nyu- la decisión esta hecha Naga mi vida *con cariño y afecto*esta es una oportunidad única a ningún alma se le a dado esta gran oportunidad no la desaproveches!  
después de días meditándolo Naga tomo la decisión  
Naga- Nyu, esta bien!*desidid *lo are, dale a EL las gracias de mi parte*agradecid * ahora de verdad tomare valor y enfrentare(literalmente) a la vida!

_**Nota: Gracias por leer mi fic espero te halla gustado me gustaría saber tu opinión bueno y también que mas le podría agregar**_


End file.
